


Budding artist

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Scorbus (Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: In the making...
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus (Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028013
Kudos: 9





	Budding artist

Our tale begins in Scorpius and Albus Malfoy's house, they're discussing their young daughter Lyra's new hobby.

Scorpius said, "She's a good artist for a kid."

Albus replied, "She must have just picked it up from me somehow."

Scorpius smiled. "I think so too, she's a budding artist; Al."

Albus grinned. "Well, we'll see where her skills get her."


End file.
